Noirceur
by NeuviemeCiel
Summary: SPOILER CH:394 Sasuke s'effondre et puis après ? Que reste-t-il de ce qu'il est ? Que lui reste-il ? Pourquoi a-t-il si mal ?


**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto est propriétaire de tout. Je suis une pauvre, pathétique, jeune femme qui, dû à un manque d'inspiration, – mon inspiration s'est sauver avec l'honneur d'un de mes potes – enlève, dans l'illégalité la plus totale, les personnages d'un autre. Frappez moi, si l'envie vous en prend...

**– Noirceur –**

La pluie s'était arrêtée. Tout était noir, il ne voyait que du noir. Ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir mais en même temps il sentait ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il n'avait pas bougé. Manque de chance. Personne n'était venu le chercher, et dans l'état actuel des choses, il était incapable de bouger par lui-même.

Sa tête lui faisait incroyablement mal, il sentait le sang qui y circulait pompé par son cœur à toute vitesse. Il n'avait jamais eu autant mal que ça, jamais. Pourtant, la douleur ça le connaissait. Il avait été transpercé de toute part avant même de savoir pourquoi il l'était. Son cœur avait été piétiné avant même qu'il ne puisse définir ce qu'était l'amour.

La douleur, il la connaissait bien. La douleur, il la supportait bien. C'était la vie qu'il avait choisie – ou forcer de choisir – c'était la vie qu'il vivait. Pourtant il n'avait jamais – jamais – eu aussi mal. Son propre sang l'écrasait par l'intérieur. Il n'allait pas pouvoir supporter cela longtemps et il allait retomber dans le coma. Il souhaitait, d'une certaine façon, retomber dans le coma, le temps que quelqu'un s'occupe de faire diminuer cette douleur.

Un de ses yeux furent ouverts de force, comment ? Il ne le savait pas. Il ne sentait personne. Personne pour lui ouvrir les yeux et il ne venait pas de le faire, il n'en avait pas la force. La lumière était aveuglante, tout était blanc. Trop blanc, ça ne fessait qu'augmenter son mal de tête. Il tenta de refermer ses yeux, en vain il était maintenu ouvert par quelques choses ou quelqu'un.

À son grand soulagement, il fut refermé. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'autre fut ouvert et encore une fois ce n'était que blanc. Il se crispa en sentant un grand coup dans sa tête. C'était horrible, il ne pensait pas qu'un tel niveau de douleur était seulement possible.

Soudainement, la douleur s'évapora. Il entendit son nom être appelé au loin alors qu'une main se posait sur son front. Il ne sentait pourtant aucune présence. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, cette fois il réussit. Tout était flou. Il était encore allongé sur le sol, au même endroit, il reconnut vaguement la forme de la roche contre laquelle il était adossé avant de perdre connaissance. Le corps de son frère était sûrement à ses côtés. Mort. Il voyait aussi une masse rosâtre flotter au-dessus de lui et ça le rassurait de savoir qu'elle était là.

– Ça va Sasuke ? demanda-elle sur un ton plus qu'inquiet.

Il aurait voulu répondre, sans savoir quoi répondre. Il allait bien puisqu'il était encore en vie et qu'il avait enfin réussi à venger sa famille. En même temps, il n'allait pas bien puisqu'il était incapable de voir clairement, qu'il ne sentait pas la présence de la personne, en plus de ne pas ressentir ce qu'il espérait ressentir après avoir tué Itachi.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire que oui et non mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il allait peut-être moins bien qu'il le pensait. Kakashi et Orochimaru l'avaient averti des centaines de fois. Il les entendait encore lui dire qu'il voulait trop utiliser de chakra et qu'un jour ça se retournerait contre lui.

– Ferme les yeux, ordonna la voix. Je t'aie donné de mon chakra, faut que tu t'y habitues.

Il ferma les yeux. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie s'expliquait et aussi pourquoi il ne ressentait pas la présence près de lui. Il avait épuisé tout son chakra, il ne pouvait donc pas ressentir celui de l'autre personne puisque son corps le traitait comme si c'était le sien. Il s'expliqua la vue trouble par une combinaison du nouveau chakra et de l'abus de sharingan.

Il tâta le sol de la main gauche et attrapa le bras froid de son frère. Il le serra fort, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il le fessait. Il lui disait adieu, il vérifiait s'il était toujours en vie, il lui fessait encore un peu mal, se vidait de sa haine restante. Il sentit une main chaude le forcer à lâcher le corps de son frère. Il résista, il devait le faire bien que ses raisons ne lui était toujours pas claire.

– Tu gaspilles tes forces Sasuke, il est mort.

Il retira sa main du corps froid de son frère. Les minutes passèrent en silence. Il sentait une main qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Ça le rassurait, comme quand sa mère venait lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Elle lui chantait une chanson en caressant ses cheveux, ensuite elle déposait un baiser sur sa joue et le laissait seul dans le noir de sa chambre, totalement rassuré que tout se passerait bien pendant la nuit. Qu'il ne ferait que des beaux rêves et que le lendemain elle serait encore là pour lui, toujours aussi souriante.

Quand il sentit un peu de son propre chakra, il se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Il voyait toujours un peu flou mais c'était beaucoup mieux. Il se redressa difficilement et regarda le corps détrempé de son frère. La pluie avait nettoyé un peu ses blessures, ses yeux étaient toujours ouverts et fixaient le ciel. Il les referma, dernier signe de respect envers son frère qu'il avait adoré pendant les premières années de sa vie.

– Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il sans quitter son frère des yeux.

– Suigetsu fait mumuse avec Kisame et Juugo t'attend bien sagement.

– Tu m'as déjà soigné ?

– Ce que j'ai pu, normalement tu devrais être pouvoir marcher.

Elle se releva rapidement et attrapa ses mains pour l'aider à se relever. Ses jambes étaient faibles mais ça allait quand même. Il se servit d'elle comme d'une béquille les premières secondes puis il la lâcha, se sentant capable de marcher par lui-même.

– Merci d'être venue, Karin.

– C'est pour ça que je suis là, non ?

– Ouais...

– Bon, où est Kusanagi ?

* * *

Horrible deuxième partie retirée. FUFUFU. END. Thank you.


End file.
